Typical optical receivers comprise a plurality of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) that may introduce a variety of undesired changes to a digital sample, such as sampling time errors and/or phase skews between the ADCs. Clock recovery methods may be used to remedy the undesired effects, such as using direct adjustment of the ADC clock or other methods in the digital domain, such as time-domain interpolation on the signal samples. Since ADCs may be designed by a variety of manufacturers, a clock recovery method that involves adjusting the ADC clock directly may be difficult to implement.